1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure adapted for detachably locking a seat to a fuel tank to be mounted on a straddled type vehicle, especially a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the heretofore known straddled type vehicle having a fuel tank 02 made of synthetic resin disposed in front of a seat 01, as shown in FIG. 1, a nut 03 was integrally buried in a rear upper wall portion of the fuel tank 02, and the seat 01 was mounted to a vehicle body by detachably engaging a bifurcated slide stay 07 of a bottom plate 06 of the seat 01 with a locking pin 05 which is threadedly mated with the nut 03 by the intermediary of a collar 04 and fixing the rear portion of the seat 01 to a vehicle body frame not shown.
However, since the front end position of the seat 01 and the buried position of the nut 03 are restrained in view of design of the vehicle body appearance, the locking pin 05 and the bifurcated slide stay 07 are positioned close to the front end of the seat 01. Consequently, when the front portion of the seat 01 has been butted against the rear upper surface of the fuel tank 02 under the state where the seat 01 is shifted backwards by a distance approximately equal to the horizontal length of the bifurcated slide stay 07 with respect to the mount position of the seat in order to mount the seat 01, sometimes a front cushion 01a of the seat 01 would be caught by the locking pin 05, and as a result, even if it is tried to move the seat 01 forwards to engage the bifurcated slide stay 07 with the locking pin 05, it would be difficult to move the seat 01.